A day with the Willows
by CatchingStar
Summary: What would have happened in a family day with our girls? Well, this is what came to my mind. I hope you guys like it.


**A special thanks to Nerline for being my beta on this... Csi characters are not mine!!**

**Please leave me a message in the end of this.**

Catherine looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall for the fifth time in less than ten minutes, wondering where she was, and what could be so important that it would make her late. They had agreed to take Lindsey to the mall together, when she got home from school, and Lindsey came home two hours ago. Catherine hated to break promises to her daughter and it looks like she might have to. She looked at the clock for the sixth time, when she finally heard the front door opening.

"Finally!" she threw the dishcloth away and ran to the front door.

"I'm so, so sorry. I forgot I had to be in court this morning. Then I was stuck in it longer then I thought. Is Lindsey really mad at me?" she asked, looking at the blonde.

Catherine didn't blink or moved an inch as her eyes continued staring at Sara. "Please tell me we can still go shopping?" she continued. Still there was no answer from the blonde. When Sara called her name louder, than before, it broke the blonde out off her trance and she blinked in confusion.

"Cat, are you feeling alright?" Sara asked, touching the blonde's cheeks, concern vivid in her voice.

"I'm fine babe, don't worry"

"You sure, you didn't get sick out of the blue, did you?"

"Oh no, I'm not sick, It's just that…" Catherine bit her lips, stopping a moan from coming out of her throat as she eyed Sara from head to toe. "You are so fucking sexy in that outfit"

"You scared me," Sara laughed in relieve, taking a step back.

"God, I want to take that off you and make you scream right now" she whispers, her hands touching the end of Sara's suit. Sara's eyes opened wide and her mouth formed an 'O'.

"I see, well, um…." she tried to form a coherent sentence but it was hard because she would actually love it if Catherine did that to her. "Now isn't the right time for…" Catherine shakes her head pretending to be disappointed. But the smirking on her face showing that she was anything, but.

"I guess you'll have it on a little longer."

"Right, yeah, I can do that," Catherine loved when she could make Sara stupid. She planted a kiss on the brunette's lips before moving to the bottom of the stairs and screamed for Lindsey. The little girl came running to the top of the stairs asking, "What!" and a smile appeared on her face when she saw Sara.

"Are you ready to go or what?" Sara asked smiling. Lindsey jumped in the air screaming 'wee' before going back to her bedroom to get her bag.

In ten seconds Lindsey was in front of them.

"I'm so glad you could come, Sara."

"I promised, didn't I? Besides, even if I hadn't, I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world. I love spending time with you, and your Mom."

"Of course you do," Lindsey replied with a smile. Sara opened the door as Catherine went to pick up her purse and keys. Then she looked at Lindsey.

"How about a little race to the car?" she asked. Lindsey smile from ear to ear and that was enough of an answer. "Ok, in the count of three. One, two…"

"Three" screamed Lindsey not waiting for the count to three before running, leaving Sara behind.

"Hey, that's not fair," screamed Sara.

Catherine locked the door and watched in amusement as her two girls play. As they reached the car, with Lindsey winning, just because Sara wanted it that way, the brunette picked her up from the floor and start spinning her in the air. Lindsey was laughing and that only made Catherine laugh as well.

"Ok, I think that's enough, we don't want her getting sick in the car," the mother said.

Sara put the little girl on her feet on the ground, and smiled at Catherine. Sara opened the door for Lindsey in the back and for her lover, before going to the passenger seat.

It was not surprisingly that Lindsey liked to go shopping since she had Catherine as a mother. She not only had a good taste but she would also buy new clothes every day if she could. Sara, on the other hand, hated going shopping especially for clothes and shoes. But she found it very entertaining to watch the Willow's shop.

"Okay, are you girls ready?" the older willows screamed from inside the Fitting room. Sara and Lindsey were sitting on a bench in front of the Fitting room, waiting for Catherine to emerge.

"Yes mom, come on out," There were two second before Catherine open the curtain like it was a fashion show. Sara frowned and then looked at the little girl, who was trying not to laugh.

"What, the dress is nice, isn't it?" Catherine spoke looking again in the mirror.

"If it was longer and maybe blue or white but orange…"

"Next!" Lindsey shouted.

"Alright, let's try another store."

"I told you, they didn't have anything nice," Lindsey commented.

They went to a forth and then fifth store and only then did Catherine found a beautiful, comfortable, perfect dress for the evening. It was purple, it glowed when it moved. "Tell me again. Why did you need new a dress?" Sara asked. "Your dresses still fit you perfectly and they are all beautiful,"

"So is this one. I might need it for our next date or party."

Sara would never spend money in one if she had all the dresses that Catherine has in her wardrobe. Besides, they didn't go to parties, maybe five times in a year but Catherine still could use the same. "Maybe you should donate some of the others to people who actually need it."

"Fine, they are all yours, but I've use them every now and then," She winked at the little girl who burst into laughter.

"I don't need a dress thank you very much; I'm fine with my pants."

"We know."

"But you would be even more beautiful if you show your beautiful legs. You know I love your legs."

"And your hands, your belly, your lips and let's not forget your cute little ass…"

"Okay Lindsey, that's enough!" Catherine warned her.

"What?! She knows that already, don't you Sara?" The brunette nodded.

"That doesn't mean everyone else has to know! Now let's go. We still have to find you a sneaker."

Another half an hour in the shoe store and another to buy lingerie and Sara decided she had enough. She would go to the bookstore while they finish buying whatever they want but don't need. As she felt the air conditioner from the bookstore hitting her face, Sara took a deep breath, sighing happily. There were thousand and thousand of interesting books ready to be devour, besides the CDs, DVDs, everything Sara absolutely loved. It was like her second home.

She was reading one from Stephanie Meyer's book when they finally found her. "You turned off your cell phone?"

"No I didn't," Sara frowned taking it from her pocket. "I guess it got turned off accidently."

Catherine nodded. She noticed the large book Sara was holding and her eyes open wide. "I hope you're not thinking to go home after finishing this" she said, checking the size of the book.

"Actually the book is so good that I was thinking of finishing this one and maybe check out the sequel" she said showing her another large book.

"You got to be kidding me."

"What is the story about, Sara?" Lindsey asked, sitting beside the brunette while her mother did the same on the other side.

"A girl goes to live with her dad in a small town where the sun barely comes out."

"That sucks!"

"She thinks that too but that's before she falls in love with a guy. He is not like all the guys from his school, he is a vampire,"

"And he drinks blood?" Lindsey asks with eyes opened big.

"Don't answer that, let's go" Catherine says.

"No mom, I want to know. Does it Sara, and does he kills her?" Sara looks from Catherine to Lindsey with a frown. The little girl seemed genuinely interested in the story and not a bit scared.

"He drinks blood but not from humans but animals and she wants him to bite her so they live forever as a couple but he doesn't want to do it. To him she has to enjoy all the things that mortal people do or live for."

Lindsey face fall. "Hmm, that's doesn't seem nice," Lindsey says not wanting to know anything else. Catherine and Sara exchanges looks and shrugged before both got up.

"Thank you for not telling her the truth." Catherine whispers at Sara's ear as they walk out of the store.

"I did tell her the truth. What I didn't say though is that there are also real vampires, bloodsuckers that will try to kill her, her best friend will turn out to be a werewolf who lives to kill vampires, and that her lover will transforms her into a vampire for all eternity."

"And you found all that reading the first chapters of the book," Catherine asked incredulous.

"No. I read about it on the internet. It's having a huge success around the world and now I understand why. She really knows how to captivate the readers. You should read it too after I finish." Catherine laughed and shook her head.

"A CSI buying vampires books, that's crazy you know."

"It's not because of the vampires, Cat. It's their struggle to live in a real world, to be with the one they love, and how they are willing to do whatever it takes to be with one another. They would die for each other if necessary just like I would die for you"

"You what?!" Catherine felt like her shoes just got stuck on floor.

"Mom, can I have some ice cream?" Lindsey asked, pushing the blonde's shirt and pointing to the Mc Donald's. Catherine blinked and picked her money, "Thank you. Sara, do you want ice cream too?"

"No, thank you, Linds." As the little blonde walked to the balcony, Sara turns to Catherine.

"I don't know why you shock. You know I would, anytime" she said, planting a kiss on Catherine's lips. She would have kissed her longer and passionate if they weren't in the middle of the shop. She got the blonde's hand and pulled them to where Lindsey now was.

After the ice cream they walk toward the parking lot to finally go home. "You wanna drive or should I?"

"I can do it!" Catherine replied, still shaken.

"Mom, can I call my friends for a sleepover? Every time we have one, it's is in someone else place and I would like to have one at our place."

"How many people you want to come, honey?"

"Three, maybe four."

"And all your friends have a sleeping bag?"

"Of course they have one."

"In that case, I don't see why not." stated Catherine turning to look at her daughter for a second before looking back at the road, "Do you want to do it this weekend?"

"Yes. I will call and tell them today."

"What do you guys normally do in a sleepover?" asked Sara showing genuine interest about the matter. Catherine and Lindsey looked at each other then back at Sara, shocked to say the least.

"You never had or went to a sleepover?" asked Lindsey in disbelief, pushing her face between the two front seats to look at Sara better.

"No, I never had one." Sara answered smiling a little and looking outside the window, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Wow. You really are the only person I know that have never done that." she said, like Sara was a freak or something for having never done a sleepover.

"Lindsey, we don't talk to people in that tone, now apologize to Sara" said Catherine in a warning tone.

"No, its fine, Catherine," said the brunette "Lindsey is right. I never acted like normal kids do," she trail off before she revealed the truth about how her life was like back in the Sidle's place.

"Sleepover is a really fun thing for kids to do. They play games, eat mostly junk food and stay up until late telling stories or just talking. It's usually a very fun time!" explained Catherine.

After long minutes of silence, she looked over at Sara, and smiling softly she said, "Maybe after Lindsey sleepover, we can do one of our own?"

"You mean we invite the guys from work?" asked Sara.

"Well sleepovers for girls are not supposed to have boys in them. But since we are adults and can make our own rules, I guess the guys can come too, minus Grissom, since I'm pretty sure Grissom wouldn't be caught dead in a sleepover." Sara laughed at the image of Grissom playing games at a sleepover.

"Maybe Sofia, Wendy, and Mandy can come too and you finally can discover how fun it is to have a sleepover, what do you think?" she asked, looking at Sara with an eager look in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Well, why not?"

"We can get lot of beers. You know how the guys get when they are drunk," Sara smiled trying not to show her discomfort at the thought of having drunk people around her. If they were in a club she could walk away at any time before her bad memories came to surface but at Catherine's it would be a bit strange, and probable make them suspicious about her life as a kid, something that Sara prefer to stay in the unknown department.

Sara helped them to get all the bags inside the house in one trip only and Lindsey soon went to call her friends tell them the happy news. She was a very happy little girl that day. Then she watched in silence, from Catherine's bed, the blonde started to look through her new acquisitions. Catherine really knew how to shops Sara thought base on all the beautiful things Catherine was pulling out off the bags.

She smiled at Catherine as the blond came to stand in front her, after she was finally done looking at all her new beautiful clothes. Sara pulled the blonde closer by her hips, resting her forehead on her belly, Catherine's hand soon find her way to the brunette's hair.

Catherine shivered when she felt Sara's cold hands against her hips and moaned when wet lips started planting tiny little open mouth kisses on her tummy. She looked down at her lover only to found her looking up right back at with eyes full of love. Sara gets up from the mattress and pulls Catherine's face down for a kiss, a short but passionate one, leaving them breathless. Sara moves her mouth to Catherine's neck, succeeding at making Catherine's body melt. She kisses the soft skin in silent before whispering in Catherine's ears.

"I guess we have some unfinished business to take care of," Catherine nod, not able to answer with her voice, her eyes partial close. "If you still want to do it..." Catherine's eyes flew open, lust, love, desire pretty clear on her blue eyes.

She groans loudly and crashed her lips on Sara's smiling lips. Their tongues work frenetically to taste every single inch of each other mouths.

The blonde's hand worked on the three buttons on Sara's court suit, taking it off her slowly and throwing it on the floor. She groaned in frustration as she found out that Sara's shirt also had buttons - more than three – so she would still have to open then in other to reach Sara's perfect breasts. Sara chuckled and held Catherine's head in place so they could breathe and then re-start the kiss. Catherine worked on the buttons, starting from the last one and up, struggling with a few along the way.

When the need for air became excruciating once again, Catherine pull her head back. That was the worst part of kissing a person, letting go of the lips because of the need for air especially Sara's lips, because Sara was a great kisser. "Next time you come to my house wearing a sexy suit and a shirt with too many buttons, I'm going to make sure you never wear the shirt again. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am'. You are very clear ma'am.'" Catherine hissed at the word ma'am' but that only made Sara smile brighter.

She cupped the woman's breasts above the bra, playing with her thumb and fingers as her lips descend around her neck and shoulder. Sara's eyes roll inside her head at the wonderful touch. Catherine continued kissing down Sara's body to her navel.

"Cat."

"Yes babe?"

"I really need you to do something for me."

"Work my finger like crazy inside of you?"

"That too, I'm so ready for that," Sara gulped. "But that was not what I was going to ask you," Catherine didn't stop her ministrations so Sara had to try very hard to remember why she started speaking in the first place.

"What is it then?"

"I need you to take me to bed or press me against the wall because I have no idea how much longer my legs will be able to hold my weight on their own."

"Am I that good at making your knees go weak Sara?" Catherine asked with cocky, smug grin.

"What do you think?" Sara asked, looking in Catherine's eyes. The blonde smiled from ear to ear and decided to be nice with her and do what Sara asked.

"Thank you." Sara whispered resting her head and body against the wall.

"You welcome," Popping up the button from the pants, Catherine slowly unzip her pants, but didn't take them off. She was too anxious to touch Sara's wet core to care about the pants. And it was exactly what she did, two fingers passing through the slit and pressing hard on Sara's clit.

"CAAAAT!" Sara screams.

"Shhhh, you'll have to be very quiet today, honey. Otherwise Lindsey will hear it and come running to check what's going on. You don't want her to see us doing this, do you?" Sara inhales deeply and shakes her head from side to side. What she is doing feels really good.

"Neither do I. But do you want to know something?" Sara shakes her up and down, Catherine fingers still massaging her center, Catherine little smile turns into a full grim "even after all the times I've done this to you, it stills amazes me how wonderful you feel against my fingers, or how tight you little pussy is." saying that she enters Sara with one, two then three fingers.

Sara's torso rose up as she bites her lips pretty hard to stop that primal sound to come out. Her control amazed Catherine, so she was rewarded with a kiss. Catherine kept going, reading perfectly the movements of Sara's body and loving the sounds Sara was making as she was being taken over the edge. But just before it happens, that moment of pure bliss where Sara's body will convulse and her juice slide off her and down to the blonde's hand, Catherine took her hand out off the brunette's pussy.

"On the bed, now!" she said answering Sara's silent question.

Very slowly, and after a huge effort to get herself off the wall, she walks to the bed. Sara climbs on it and lies down on her back, her breathing still labored, sweats running down her face and between her breasts. Catherine takes her boots off and climbs on top of her.

"Take off your clothes, please, I want to touch you," Sara begs. Catherine smiles, gets off the bed, more than happy to agree with Sara's plead. She takes her pants off, very slowly, and then pulls her shirt off her body slowly as well and throws it on the floor on top of her pants. She unclasps her bra and teases Sara a bit by playing with her own breasts. Sara rests her body on her elbows as she watches with devotion the love of her life pleasing herself.

Catherine slowly lowers her body on top of Sara. Sara hands quickly went to her back, scratching the white skin as their tongue dance together. When they break the kiss, her hands squeezes Catherine's left breasts making the blonde let out a little moan. Sara takes her by surprise as she closes her mouth around Catherine's nipples and sucks on it. Catherine doesn't want her to stop even though she had promised herself that she was going to continue to please Sara and not be please herself.

When Sara stops for a moment to take a breath, Catherine takes the opportunity to keep her promise and started pleasing Sara. She pulls the brunette pants and panties off her long legs in one fast motion and Sara opens her legs as wide as she is able, wining a moan from the blonde. Catherine licks her way up from one leg to Sara's wet center, tasting Sara's ambrosia and Sara almost came right then and there. Catherine enters her again, this time with just one finger, as her tongue work slowly on Sara's clit.

"Fuck Catherine that feels so good. You make me feel like a queen,"

"That's because you are my queen,"

"Come… come up here please," The brunette manages to whisper, her body almost there. The blonde kisses her way up leaving the finger inside Sara's center. "Kiss me… kiss me so I can finally cum… for you"

"Yes, hell yes!" Catherine whispers. In seconds she feels Sara's walls closing around her fingers as her brown eyes roll inside her head. Catherine lays her body besides the brunette while Sara regains her breathing. "That was a hell of an orgasm you just had," she said with a please smile.

"Oh yes, it was. Thank god Lindsey didn't hear anything."

"There was no way she would hear us, not when she is at phone with her friends"

"You lied to me?" she asks hitting her in the arm. "How could you?"

"It came out in the moment. I didn't think before saying, I swear. But I have to say, seeing you control your scream like that was fabulous. You were so great! I love you"

Sara looked away from her for a moment before turning with a smile on her face. "You are forgiven." she says kissing the blonde's lips.

Catherine laid her head on the pillow and Sara rested hers on Catherine's shoulder, the blonde's hands caress Sara's back.

"There is a reason why I never had a sleepover or did anything that normal kids do."

"Yeah,"

"My parents didn't want anyone to know what happened in my house, about how my father treated us, my mom and me."

"I knew you had some experience with abuse, honey. I saw how attached you get when working with this cases, but I never thought you suffered this horrible thing."

"I was only ten when he started raping me, and it took more than a year for my mother to find out about it. She didn't care he was hurting me. Just that he wasn't having sex with her. To her I was nothing but a worthless piece of shit."

It pained Catherine to hear those words especially when coming from such a loving, caring, wonderful person like Sara. Her Sara, "You are not worthless, honey." She said looking straight to Sara's eyes.

"It took me a long time to believe that but now I know. You taught me that."

"I did?" Sara nods, with eyes full of tears.

"I know you didn't want to hear all this after an amazing love making but I wanted to explain things to you. I don't want to hide secrets from you"

"I wish you had told me earlier, and I wished it had never happened to you but I'm glad you told me. Now I know I made the right choice when I said yes to you when you had asked me out for our first date." Sara giggled, a few tears running down her cheeks. "And we don't have to do a sleepover if you don't want Sara. It was just an idea."

"You figured that out, hum?"

"Of course I did, I love you,"

"Ditto and it's not that I don't want to do it… I just wonder if we will be able to keep our hands off each other, and sleep in separate places when the rest of the guys are in the house."

"Yep, that could be a problem. But we can also let them find out the truth." Catherine says, caressing the brunette's hair. "I know who I want and for whom I'll fight with teeth's and nails to be with it, to protect, to love…"

"With teeth's, like a vampire…?" Sara repeats lying face-to-face with Catherine, both lying on their sides on the bed. Catherine nods and pulls Sara lips to hers.

Sara plays with her lips separately, before getting access to the inside of her mouth and forces a leg between Catherine's legs, making the blonde moan. She doesn't stop their kiss as she lays Catherine's body fully down on the mattress and works her thigh against her center.

"God, Cat," she moans when feeling her thigh wet in seconds.

Catherine breaks the kiss receiving a groan from the brunette. "This shouldn't be so surprising for you anymore, how fast you can get me ready,"

"Oh but I'm not surprise. It feels too damn good," Sara's eyes sparkles as she says that and Catherine locks her arms around the brunette's neck to kiss her again. "I wonder if I can make you cum just by doing this," she says, speeding up. Catherine groans and moves up on the bed to try help Sara out.

Catherine is panting non-stop now, her entire body sweating. "You are so beautiful" Sara licks between the breasts and around the areolas and that only increases Catherine wetness.

Although it felt incredible Catherine finds herself asking her to stop. "Let's try another time just please…" The brunette switches her thigh for her fingers as she kisses her way down the wet pussy, Catherine cries out at the first touch of the fingers, her eyes shutting completely.

Sara licks the area surrounding her pussy, pulling her apart, letting her hot breath land on Catherine's voracious swollen pleasure point. Then she ran her tongue slowly and deliberately from her star to her tiny bulge, once and again.

"Ooooooh gosh, ooooooh… Sara, Sara, Sara…" Sara plays with very light flicks, then licked, and eventually sucked, engulfing her pinkness and working her tongue hard and fast on the sensitive spot. She continued until Catherine's back arched and hips bucked as she reached climax and jerked herself away from Sara's mouth, spent.

"You want me to fill you?"

The words takes a second to be fully understand and Catherine eyes shot open. But despise her trouble breathing and the fact that she can still feel the spasm of her first orgasm, she nods when seen the sparkles in the brunette's eyes, totally unconscious. Sara does it with her index and then the middle and then leans her head down in direction of the swelling clit.

"No!" Catherine shouts in desperation. "No tongue this time… just finger…" They both knew that the orgasm wouldn't come right away like that but it's what Catherine wants so Sara turns her head to kiss up and down her thigh, getting a loud moan in relief.

Laying beside the blonde and caressing her face with the other hand, Sara smiles happy. What a wonderful day that was.

But it isn't over yet. "I think one of us should go and see if Lindsey is okay, while the other takes a shower, what do you think? Then we can do something else,"

"Like what?"

"Umm… I don't know but I'll figure it out something."

"Okay but just so you know I wish we stayed in bed." Sara laughs and plants a kiss on top of Catherine's nose before getting up. She puts her clothes back on and leave the bedroom but not before looking at Catherine one more time and show one of her gap-tooth smile.

Sara knocked slightly on the little girl's door and walk in when she heard permission to do so. Lindsey was at her desk using the internet "Everything settles with your friends?"

"Most of them have to wait for their parents come home to ask but they really liked the idea," she replies, turning to face Sara who now sat in her bed, the smile in Lindsey's face lighting her eyes.

"And it's them you are talking…"

"Two of them yes, but the other three I called."

"I see, and do you think they would be too angry if I steal you from the computer,"

"Why would you do that?" Lindsey left eyebrow went up. She was so like her mother, in everything and that made Sara smile.

"I thought we could watch TV or maybe cook some chocolate cake, what do you say?"

"I love chocolate cake." She says with a big grin.

"I know," Sara answers with both eyebrows up and a grin. "Me too, so shall we go then?" Sara extends her hand to Lindsey but the little girl hesitates in accepting the gesture, which leaves Sara confused.

"We already went shopping today because I wanted to."

"And…" Sara sits back on the bed.

"And we are home so you don't have to be with me anymore," Sara's mouth opens but no sound came. Lindsey goes back to chat in the computer hoping that Sara would just leave her be.

But there is no way she will do that. What Lindsey said was serious and the hurt behind her words were unmistakable; Sara stops Lindsey from distancing herself by placing a hand above hers and pulling her up and toward her to sit at her lap. Lindsey doesn't fight her as she thought she would, by being a Willow, and Sara is happy for that.

"Why are you saying that, Lindsey?"

Lindsey doesn't answer right away, or look at Sara for that matter, but when she speaks, her voice was a merely whisper. "Because that's what happened with the ones before you."

"Your mother's dates," Lindsey nodded.

"We went out sometimes, the three of us and it was nice until we got home. They would send me to my room and do whatever they wanted that I wasn't allowed to, and it's fine because… as long as I have a chance to be with her just a few hours I'd be happy." Sara tries to look at Lindsey's eyes but the little girl looks away. But she didn't have to really look to know that nothing was okay.

"I believe I said I wanted to be with you when I got here," Sara said squeezing the blonde's hair.

"You did but they all said the same thing when I know most of them didn't even like me; they just wanted to make my Mom happy, and it did because she always had a smile in her face. They didn't care about me,"

"Well then they are a bunch of idiots" Lindsey looks up at Sara with a frown, her eyes filled with tears but a smile on her lips. "I know I shouldn't use this word in front of you but I don't think I have any other word that fits them." Sara explains, squeezing the girl cheek and with that wiping the tear that escaped. "I like being with you and I care very, very much about you. Okay? Don't ever doubt that, got it?" Lindsey nods, using the sleeve of her shirt to dry her eyes. Sara pulls her toward her body and kisses her hair.

"I really want that chocolate mousse but I need some help to make it,"

"I'll help you,"

"Really, really?" Lindsey laughs, nodding her head. "Okay, now I want you to say goodbye to your friends and meet me downstairs," Sara let go of Lindsey and kisses the little girl in the head after she sits in her chair. "I love you,"

"I love you too Sara."

Sara leaves the room with a smile on her face and meets Catherine along the way. She was glad that the blonde didn't hear their talk because it would hurt her, and Sara didn't want another Willow in that state. Maybe someday she will tell her, but for now, it's time for some chocolate.

"Can I use your computer and your printer?" Sara asks the blonde.

"Of course baby, you didn't have to ask." Sara smiled. "Why do you need it?"

"Lindsey and I are going to cook."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Why, you think we won't make it right?" Catherine laughed.

"Of course not, it's just that it's been a long time since Lindsey agrees on cooking."

"That's probably because I asked her, not you. She likes me better,"

Sara made sure Catherine didn't take that as the ultimate truth by poking her tongue out at her before running to the office. Catherine smirked and followed her. "And you like me too much to harm me. I'm your girlfriend" Sara said with a wide grin, when she saw her coming toward her with a very serious expression.

"And that gives me the right to do this," Catherine pulled Sara forcefully for a kiss but before Sara could kiss her back she felt sting on her ass. "Without being considered abuse."

"Ouch" Sara pouted caressing her right ass. Catherine left the room completely ignoring her.

"Okay Sara, I'm here." Lindsey cheered. "You sure we have the ingredients we need?" Sara nodded. Lindsey got up in the little bench and smiled. "Why with that face?" Knowing that Catherine was in the room, Sara replied.

"Your mother hit me."

"What? Why did you hit her, Mom?"

"Sara said something very mean to me and I had to do it honey."

"You could have talked instead of hitting her. I thought we weren't suppose to hit people no matter how angry we really are,"

"Yes but what I did was different." Catherine stared at Sara but the brunette didn't look back. She was trying very hard not to laugh. "Sara is just playing with you so much that she even liked what I did," Lindsey blinked at Sara.

"I did not!" argued Sara now facing Catherine.

"See, now apologize to Sara."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you are both doing this!" she snorted. "Okay, I'm sorry for hitting you Sara. I shouldn't have done it."

"Sara, you have to say if you accept the apology or not,"

"I do, but only if you mother give me a kiss on my cheek." Lindsey turned to her mother and sighed. Catherine walked toward Sara and did it before pinching her hips where Lindsey couldn't see it. Sara bit her lips once again.

"Okay Mom, you can go now"

"I can't see you girls cook?"

"You are going to distract us and we don't need that, right Sara?" Sara nodded and looked at Catherine who didn't move an inch, her mouth open in total shock. Sara threw her a kiss before looking in the kitchen cabinets where the supplies they needed were. Catherine shook her head and left with a smile on her lips.

After cooking and putting some crystallized chocolate on top to make it look a lot more enjoyable they put the cake inside the fridge to it could keep fresh and went to the living room where they found Catherine watching some program on the TV.

"I hope you two clean up the kitchen coz I won't do it"

"You would do it if we haven't done it already," replied Sara, sitting between Catherine and the arm of the couch forcing Catherine to move from her place. "You can't stand walking in a dirty kitchen." She pulled the blonde to lay against her body with her arms around Catherine's waist and kissed her hair and Lindsey went on the other side of Catherine, and sat down, putting her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"It is okay if I sleep here tonight?" Sara whispered.

"It's more than okay, honey."

"That's good because there is no other place I want to be."

As the three of them sat silently together, they cherish the moment because for the first time Lindsey felt like she find someone she could share her mother with who would not take her mother away from her but instead include her in their plans not as an obligation but as loving a gesture, Catherine for the first time feels like she might actually have found someone to call her own without losing her daughter in the process, and Sara felt like she could actually have a family she could call her own. So while each was feeling different emotions, it all comes down to them being a family, a family who spent a beautiful day together.

**The end**

**You didn't like the sequence of the events? You can tell me.  
You did like it? Tell me.  
You thought of something different happening? I'd be glad to know that too so review!  
**


End file.
